


A case of mistaken association

by TheTrueFro



Series: Amethyne: child of the hero [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: The time approaches for the annual Cousland family reunion and Amethyne is excited to go, except for one thing. Leliana wants her to bring her girlfriend along. The problem? Amethyne doesn't have a girlfriend.





	1. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne and Morgana come up with a plan

"Mama, for the fifth time! I don't have a girlfriend." An exasperated Amethyne says over the phone as she walks up the stairs to her college apartment. Her mama responds with a teasing giggle.

"The pictures you posted on Facebook and the look on your face in them beg to differ." Leliana responds teasingly. This causes the tips of Amethyne's pointy ears to redden as she remembers the pictures of that started all of this.

Amethyne and her best friend and roommate, Morgana, had spent their spring break of their third year of college having fun together at the beaches of Kirkwall. When they returned and Amethyne posted the pictures they took to Facebook, her mom's instantly assumed that the woman that their daughter was with was her girlfriend. Even now almost a month later they still believe that Amethyne is to embarrassed by her family to admit the "truth".

"Amethyne? You still there sweet pea?" Her mama asks drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry about that, I was lost in thought." Amethyne answers as she continues on her way up the stairs. Her mama giggles again.

"Daydreaming about a certain blonde woman?" Leliana teases drawing a blush to her daughter's cheeks. Amethyne is attracted to Morgana but she doesn't want to risk losing a friend and roommate if things don't work out. Before Amethyne can respond, she hears a baby crying through the phone.

"Sounds like little RJ just woke up. I gotta go my Gem. I'll see you Saturday, hopefully with your girlfriend. Love you." Leliana says.

"Love you too, mama." Amethyne responds before she hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket. She lets out a long suffering sigh as she reaches the door to her apartment. Pulling her out key, she opens the door and enters, closing it behind her.

Video game music reaches her ears as she takes off her backpack and drops it by the door.

"Welcome home Sweetie! I hope your last couple of tests went well." The voice of her roommate calls from one of the bedrooms as the music is turned down.

"They went well, thanks for asking." Amethyne responds as she heads towards the kitchen.

"That's great to hear. I made you some lunch. It's in the fridge." Morgana says as Amethyne enters the kitchen. Morgana saying this brings to mind Amethyne's conversation with her mama. Amethyne's cheeks turn red as she sees the venison and cheddar sandwich sitting on a plate.

"Thanks Morgana but you really didn't have to." Amethyne says as she puts the sandwich into the microwave. She doesn't realize that Morgana hasn't responded until she feels a pair of arms slip around her waist and a cheek rest against her own.

"What's the matter, Amethyne?" Morgana asks simply.

"Nothing's the matter. Why would you think something is the matter?" Amethyne asks in response. Morgana pulls away and Amethyne turns around to look at her. When she looks at Morgana, she feels her legs almost collapse underneath her. Morgana is dressed in a tight purple tank top and black yoga pants. Amethyne's eyes roam over the numerous scars that cover her friend's skin.

"Amethyne, I'm not a library book. Please quit checking me out." Morgana teases with a chuckle. Amethyne's face heats up at this.

"Sorry, I just forgot about how many scars you have." Amethyne explains looking Morgana in the eyes. Morgana gives Amethyne a smirk.

"It's alright Sweetie. Now what's going on?" Morgana asks as she crosses her arms and leans against the counter behind her. Amethyne opens her mouth to avoid the question but stops when Morgana raises her eyebrow. Amethyne sighs.

"My moms are convinced that you and I are dating and they want me to bring you along to the Cousland family reunion." Amethyne answers. Morgana's mouth drops open slightly at this information, as her cheeks heat up.

"I've told them numerous times that we are just friends but they think I'm just saying that to avoid all the teasing. Like with what they did with Ryan when he brought home Connie." Amethyne continues. Morgana opens her mouth because she can tell that Amethyne is about to start rambling. 

"They really want to meet you and I really want you to meet them but I don't want to put you in a awkward situation because of how overbearing my family can be." Amethyne continues to ramble as she begins to pace, her lunch forgotten.

"We could always pretend to be together." Morgana interjects. Amethyne immediately stops her pacing to turn to look at her in confusion. Morgana shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure that I know enough about you to be able to pretend to be your girlfriend for a couple days. I also really want to meet your family. So if you're okay with it, I can pretend to be your girlfriend." Morgana explains. Amethyne wraps her roommate up in a big hug which she returns.

"I owe you big time for this. Whatever you want, I will give you." Amethyne says as they pull away. Morgana smirks at this.

"I'm sure that I will be able to come up with someway for you to pay me back. Now come on I was about to start the mission where we close the Breach. Based off the image I'm betting that things don't go well." Morgana says she heads back towards her room.

"I still find it odd how much the spymaster and the ambassador resemble my mama and aunt." Amethyne says as she grabs her sandwich before following after her friend. Morgana chuckles at this as she sit down in front of her PC.

"I suppose it doesn't help that my character Evelyn is romancing the ambassador?" Morgana asks with a troublemaking smirk as Amethyne sits down next to her. Amethyne lightly bops her "girlfriend" on the head as they both giggle.

"Start the mission you goof." Amethyne says.


	2. Meeting the Couslands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana meets her "girlfriend's" family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to white_tiger for editing

* Morgana's pov, two days later*

"Okay, let's see. Amethyne's favorite dress check, regular clothes check, charger check." I read aloud, as I go down the list I prepared yesterday for this trip. As I reach the next item on the list, I hear Amethyne knock on my door. I quickly hide my list before I answer. 

"It's open." I call, as I turn to face the door. Amethyne gives me a smile as she enters, which I return.

"I called my mama and told her that you are coming along, so no chance to back out now." Amethyne jokes. I giggle as I walk over to her, and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I wasn't planning to." I respond, before giving her a kiss on cheek. Amethyne blushes heavily at this.

"You're...uh...really getting into character." Amethyne says as she looks away. I giggle again and pull away as I walk over to my dresser, making sure to add extra sway to my hips as I do so.

"What can I say, I'm a method actor." I say, as I pretend to search through the drawers. I grab my favorite bikini, one that gave Amethyne a nosebleed the last time I wore it, and hold it up so that Amethyne can see it.

"You said that your family's house has a pool, right?" I ask. Amethyne nods in response.

"A pool, bowling alley, laser tag and paintball courses, indoor gym, and an observatory." Amethyne lists off. I roll my eyes thinking that she is just messing with me. I place my bikini in my suitcase before looking at Amethyne.

"Now shoo! I need to finish packing. And you and your pretty face are distracting me." I say as I push her out of my room before she has time to respond. I close the door behind her. Grabbing my list, I check off bikini before moving down to the next item on the list.

*The next morning, Amethyne's pov*

"That's the last bag." I say to Morgana as I shut the trunk of my car. Handing her the keys, I take a seat in the passenger seat as she starts up the car. I plug the address of my family's estate into my phone and we are on our way.

"Thanks for agreeing to drive the first half, Morgana." I say as I tilt my seat back.

"No problem, babe. Although we should probably come up with a story for how we got together, before you take a nap." She responds. I feel my cheeks heat up at this. I look over at my "girlfriend".

"Any ideas?" I ask since I have none. Morgana smirks.

"Remember Mr. Cullen Rutherford?" She asks. I frown as I remember that man. 

Back in our freshman year, a teaching assistant in one of Morgana's classes took a fancy to her. She tried to let him down easy, but he wouldn't be deterred. It got to the point where he was groping her every chance he got. It stopped when I came across Cullen trying to force himself on her. I proceeded to beat the crap out of the man. Cullen was taken to the hospital, and later charged once what he had been doing came to light.

I got arrested and was nearly charged with assault but thanks to my mom calling in a favor, the charges were dropped. I still have yet to explain to them what I did that caused me to be arrested.

"What about him?" I reply.

"Well we could change the story so that after you beat him up, I was so thankful that I kissed you and that's how we got together." Morgana suggests. I nod my head in agreement as I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"It's a much better and more romantic story than how my older brother and his wife got together." I answer.

"How'd they get together?" Morgana asked.

"Drunken one-night stand." I answer, causing both of us to start laughing. There is more to the story but Connie tells it better, so I decide not to tell her.

*8 hours later, Morgana's pov*

"I thought you were messing with me when you were describing where your family lived." I admit to Amethyne, as I stare in awe at the building in front of us. It's best described as the love child of a mansion and a castle. Amethyne chuckles at my reaction, as she parks the car next to several sports cars.

"Welcome to Highever castle." She says as we step out of the car.

Grabbing our bags, I follow after her as she leads me down a path lined with Andraste's Grace towards the front door. As we step up onto the front porch, the door opens and two wrestling people come tumbling out. They slam into me causing me to trip and fall into some rose bushes.

"What just happened?" I ask aloud as I sit up as well as I can not really comprehending what just happened. I see a hand in front of me. I grab the hand and I'm pulled out of the bush and onto my feet. I find myself face to face an older redhead woman with blue eyes. The woman smiles at me.

"You must be Morgana. It's great to finally meet you. I'm Leliana Cousland." The older woman says cordially. Before I can respond I notice Amethyne staring at me with worry across her face.

"Are you okay, Morgana. I'm so sorry my mom and older brother like to roughhouse." She explains as she checks me for any injuries. I notice Mrs. Cousland observing from behind her daughter. A small smirk crosses my face.

"Sweetie, while normally you need no reason to feel me up, your mother is watching, so maybe you should greet her first." I tease, in as sultry a voice as I can. This elicits a small bark of laughter from the aforementioned woman. Amethyne takes a few steps back as her face starts to resemble a tomato.

"Hi Mama." Amethyne greets hugging Mrs. Cousland, who responds in kind.

"Welcome home, my Gem. It's great to have you home." She responds as they separate. I find myself smiling at the closeness between the two. Mrs. Cousland turns to look at me so I step forward with my hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cousland. Amethyne has told me a lot about both you and your wife." I say. Mrs. Cousland takes a second to look at my hand before pulling me into a hug. I'm caught off guard by this but I eventually return the hug.

"Obviously not enough, if you think that a handshake is a proper greeting." She teases before pulling away.

"Also, don't call me Mrs. Cousland. Call me Leliana." She says with a smirk which I find myself returning. Before I can respond, we hear a triumphant laugh from the pair of people wrestling.

Turning to look, I see that the black haired older woman is holding the slightly younger redhead man on the ground with her foot on his back.

"I am victorious once again." The older woman taunts as she looks down at the man beneath her. I feel Amethyne give my shoulder a squeeze. I turn to look at her.

"I'll be right back. I have to go rescue my brother." Amethyne tells me before turning to step off the porch. I quickly grab her hand causing her to look at me.

"Good luck." I say giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Her face reddens right back to the color of a tomato. I step back next to Leliana as Amethyne turns back around and charges towards her mother and brother. Her mother hears her and turns just in time for Amethyne to tackle her.

"Surprise daughter attack!" Amethyne exclaims happily as she and her mother tumble to the ground. Leliana and I watch them for a little, although I notice that Leliana is more interested in my scars than her family's antics. I turn my head slightly to look at the red head.

"Your curious about my scars." I prompt. She nods.

"When Amethyne first got you as a roommate, she mentioned that you had a lot of scars but she never told me how you got them." Leliana replies. I let out a sigh.

"Let's just say my birth family were terrible people and leave it at that." I suggest. Before Leliana can respond, I hear a laugh from behind us.

"What a coincidence, my birth parents were assholes as well." A new voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see a tan slightly older woman with blonde hair and cyan colored eyes and dressed in a green tank top and jeans with a baby balanced on her hip stepping out of the house. She smiles at me as she extends her hand.

"You must be Morgana. I'm Connie, Amethyne's sister-in-law. And this is my son RJ." She says as I shake her hand. Her saying her name reminds me of what Amethyne said on the way here.

"Amethyne has mentioned you and Ryan a couple of times. Also, I have to ask. Did you and Amethyne's brother really get together after a drunken one-night stand?" I ask not able to withhold my curiosity. Connie lets out a long suffering sigh as Leliana laughs.

"There are a few things that she forgot to mention about that story. First off, Leliana here runs a nightclub downtown. Five years ago she hired me as a bartender." She explain as she hands her son to Leliana.

"So about four years ago, Ryan comes to the club. He had been at the club a couple of times before, usually with friends or a date, but that day he was alone. He orders his drink and sulks at a table in the corner, not talking to anyone. My shift is almost, so Leliana suggests that I go see if he wants company or at least a listening ear. She doesn't tell me that Ryan is her son. He looks like he could use a friend, and while I didn't admit I had a bit of a crush on him, so I grab a beer and sit down across from him." She explains.

"I introduce myself and he just introduces himself as Ryan. So, we start talking and drinking and eventually he tells me what got him in such a sour mood. Turns out his girlfriend had been cheating on him with about five different guys and three different girls. I offer my sympathy for what it was worth and we started drunkenly flirting with each other."

"The next thing I know I'm waking up next to him. He woke up before me and was just staring at me with a look that said, 'oh shit'. I asked if he wanted to go see a movie later that day and he surprisingly agreed but said that he had to get ready for work and if I minded getting him a cup of coffee for him. I agreed and after putting on my underwear and my button up work shirt I followed his directions to the kitchen. I was still hungover so I didn't really realize that the house was quite large.

"I thought that Ryan lived with a couple friends so you can imagine my surprise when I stumbled into the kitchen only to find my boss, my boss's daughter, and her wife all enjoying breakfast. I stood there in the doorway, clad only in a button up shirt and panties, frozen in shock and terrified that I was going to lose my job, when Leliana walks over to me, hands me a cup of coffee, and says." Connie turns to look at Leliana, who smiles.

"Did you have a fun night? It sure sounded like you did." Leliana deadpans before we all start laughing. When we are finally able to stop, Connie looks at me.

"Enough of how I got together with Ryan, how did you and Amethyne get together?" She asks. Someone clears their throat behind us. I turn around to see Amethyne, Mrs. Cousland, and Ryan all standing there.

"I have been wondering about that as well." Mrs. Cousland says. Amethyne lets out a sigh.

"Mom, remember when I got arrested?" Amethyne asks. Ryan snickers.

"Oh this is gonna be good." He speculates.


End file.
